Billy Punchyface Round 2: Megalo Rat
Billy Punchyface Round 2: Megalo Rat is a special episode which is a sequel to the special The Ballad of Billy Punchyface. Plot Synopsis It has been a year since Billy Punchyface and friends fended off Johnny Smiles and his men. The Punchyface Dojo is thriving with Cassius being his top student. One day Don Tigre called Billy, Deimos, and Cassius to his office. The don informed them that a delivery boy had returned from Chompski’s house and reported he was missing and there were signs of a break in. Tigre told them of some leads. There was the rival family that runs the western docks, there was the lighthouse mega college Chompski left on bad terms, and then there was Johnny Smile who had not been seen since Billy chased him from town. The group decided to start by going to Chompski’s house. The three traveled through the underdark forest to the gnome’s home. When they arrived they saw that Chompski’s sail boat was smashed up, the door to both his house and his workshop. Cassius charged into the home to see what condition it was in. Inside was trashed with papers skewed about. They combed through the papers and documents. Cassius spotting some looking like some were ripped from his father’s spell book. The pages show diagrams of barrel that could sprout six legs and move about. Deimos went outside to look at the boat while Billy and Cassius went to check out the workshop. Deimos examined the small sailboat. It appears to have been damaged from up close. It seemed like noone wanted anyone to be able to use it. Looking around in the mud by the boat. He spotted webbed footprints surrounding it. Cassius and Billy approached the workshop, but a much larger golem than Cassius stepped in the way blocking them. At Cassius’s comment he stepped aside to allow him in, but still wouldn’t allow Billy in. Cassius looked around. The room was a mess with gear parts all over the place. He found what looks like the ruins of the barrel item. Billy tried to talk with the golem outside, but no luck. Cassius asked the golem where the rest of their brothers are. The guardian golem simply pointed out to the body of water. Billy and Cassius rejoined with Deimos to discuss their options. Deimos used his holy relic, given to him by the late Pappy Punchyface, to determine if Chompski was still alive and if the attacker was in the water at that moment. To their luck he was, but that gave them little other leads. Cassius remember that the lighthouse might hold some answers. It served as a gateway from the underdark body or water to the surface world's ocean. Deimos wanted to document the footprints around them, but could only make a crewd drawing. Deimos went back into the house to search for secrets. He found notes and more paper from the spell book including a spell of water breathing. The group reviewed their options. Billy was too worried about wasting time and wanted to try and make a raft right then to go to the lighthouse instead of walking to the docks to get a boat. Deimos and Cassius worked together to decipher the water breathing spell for Deimos to rital cast while Billy tried to make the raft. Needing tools Billy went to the workshop for tools. He was once again stopped by the Golem. Billy walked around to the side and climbed throw a window. He gathered up what tools he thought he needed, but dropped a nail in the process. The Golem turned to see Billy standing there. He charged at him to attack him. Deimos and Billy heard crashing from the workshop. Deimos groaned and they went to see what Billy had done. Cassius tried to get the golem to stop fighting, but he wouldn’t listen. Deimos and Cassius joined the fight. Billy aimed a series of punches at the clay creature’s knee taking his leg out from under him. The slumped there unable to do much. Deimos went to the ship and started to use mending on it. He used his mage hand to gather some of the clay Billy knocked off from the now depressed golem to fill in the hole in the bottom of the ship. With that they set off towards the lighthouse. It was close to midnight by the time they arrived at the lighthouse docks. A golem spotted them as they approach and started walking off. The party followed them to the dock master’s home. The dock master was a goblin in night attire. He was upset about being rudely awaken in the night. He told them to go to the college and they either be gone by morning or be there to get a proper permite. Otherwise, he will have their boat inbounded. He took them to the college to show them to the night deskmen. They entered the college and told the young drow behind the desk that they were friends with Don Tigre. The drow went and fetched a tiger striped tabaxi girl. She was Dawn Tigre, Don Tigre’s daughter. She groaned realizing her father sent them. She took them down to the dorms. She was unnerved by the fact that Cassius could talk and seemed to have a mind and will of his own. She informed them if a golem were to show any sign of free will they are to be destroyed as when it happens the golem go berserk. After explaining their quest to her she explained that it was most likely the shark boys who took him. She enchanted a compass with a location spell to a pendent Chompski wears. She took them down to the underwater entrance they use for trading with the shark boys. Deimos cast invisibility on Cassius so that no one seems him and creates a panic. Luckily, the night door men was asleep when they came. However, they need a key to open the door. Deimos used some magic on the doorman to give them the key on the were on their way. The three made their way across the sea floor following the compass. Hiding in the some seaweed they spied on a small town. In the center was a large group of golems and shark people. Near a house made out of a giant snail shell was a barrel. Deimos used the last of his slots to make Cassius and Billy invisible. The two went ahead of them to take a closer look at the golems. With the knowledge from their reconnaissance Deimos disguised himself as one of them and they moved closer. One of the shark people left the house and yelled something to the inside. The group moved to inside the house. Deimos lead the way leaving the door open for Billy and Cassius to slip in. Inside were more shark, but also the captured gnome they were seeking. One of the sharks turned to Deimos and asked why he was there. Deimos told him that there was intruders. The shark was puzzled why a golem was telling him this and went to speak with the one that Deimos told him sent the message. With that Billy and Cassius snuck up behind the two remaining sharks. The two started their attack against the shark guards. Billy, was having trouble swinging his golden boxing gloves under the water. Cassius grapple the other punching him in the face. Deimos fired two blasts at the one Cassius was holding and killed him. Cassius charged at the last one. He surrendered, but not after taking a fair bit of a beating. With that they’ve rescued Chompski. Cassius demanded why they took his daddy. The shark told them that with Chompski’s invention they could no only rely on the mage college for trade. Chompski informs them that they stole his magic pendent that allows them to take control of all golems. If they’re plan to make Chompski to make more barrels didn’t work they’d just take the stolen golem to attack the college. The group went outside to the barrel as Chompski activated it. It sprung out six metal crab like legs and claws. There were three seat inside of the device. Chompski took the wheel, Billy maned the claws, and Deimos seat in the back read to aim. Cassius had to hold on tightly to it as they took off. The sharks took off after the escaping heroes, but were slowed down due to dragging the golems along with them. Chompski tried to lose them by diving into a trench. After a traversing in the black void of the trench the group started to rise up. There were still some sharks giving chase. They reached the doorway to the college. They banged on the door to get let in. The doorman was shocked to see what was going on. He was told by them not to bring out the Golems. He didn’t let them in, but told them he was getting help. He tried to seal the other side of the door way, but not before a few shark man and golems got through. Cassius stood his ground what few sharks and golems followed them. One of the shark that was better dressed than the rest of them stood in the back while the rest stayed in the machine. Cassius tried to use magic on him to force him to yield to no luck. He started to form a magic weapon, but Chompski used counter magic to negate it. Chompski casts haste on the Billy. Billy started to attach one of the golems dealing blow after blow forcing the golem to yield. The finely dressed shark used magic to help recuperate two of his shark men. Chompski left the device to try and connive the golem left standing to stand down. The golem heeded his father's wishes and stood down. Cassius charged at one of the shark man grabbing him and tossing him into one of the others. He used he free hand to strike at the one he was holding. With Chompski no longer driving the device, Billy got out of the device to charge at the magic cater. Billy dealt strike after strike to him, but having avoiding direct combat this whole time the shark had no damage. Suddenly the shark had his arms pinned to his body as the water started to drain from the air luck. In the door was Dawn. She told them spell caster were busy dealing with the army left outside and was the best time to get Chompski and Cassius out with out a lot of questions. With that they party headed out, the Punchyface debt with Don Tigre now clear. Appearances * Billy Punchyface * Cassius * Chompski * Don Tigre * Miguel Ratone Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}